Alignment
About Alignment Alignment shows what your character is most likely to do in situations. Your Alignment is chosen by the race you choose or the faction you are and is not changeable. You must act in character as that is part of the point of Role Playing. Alignment is the Innocents or Ruthlessness of your character. It defines what your character will lean towards as actions to be played out and is defined in a combination of 5 ways: Neutral, Chaotic, Lawful, Evil, and Good. ''Lawful '' shows how often your RPC will follow the law and make lawful decisions. ''Good ''shows that they are normally an innocent person. ''Neutral '' shows that they are neither good nor bad or they are both. They may make bad decisions time to time and make good ones on other times. ''Evil ''show that they normally make ruthless decisions. Normally to benefit themselves and harm others. ''Chaotic ''shows that they are crazy good at being what their Alignment is. The Following is the List of these Alignment combinations and what they mean for you. Lawful Good A lawful good character acts as a good person and is expected or required to act such. He combines a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. He tells the truth, keeps his word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. * Lawful good is the best alignment if you prefer combining honor and compassion. * Lawful good can be a dangerous alignment when it restricts freedom and criminalizes self-interest. Lawful Evil A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. * Lawful evil is sometimes called "diabolical," because devils are the epitome of lawful evil. * Lawful evil creatures consider their alignment if you like roles that combine honor with a dedicated self-interest. * Lawful evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents methodical, intentional, and frequently successful evil. Lawful Neutral A lawful neutral character acts as law, tradition, or a personal code directs her. Order and organization are paramount to her. She may believe in personal order and live by a code or standard, or she may believe in order for all and favor a strong, organized government * Lawful neutral is the best alignment when it comes to being reliable and honorable without being a zealot. * Lawful neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all freedom, choice, and diversity in society. Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. She doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, she would rather have good neighbors and rulers than evil ones. Still, she's not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. * Neutral is the best alignment when it comes acting neutrally, without prejudice or compulsion. * Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his whims. He is an individualist first and last. He values his own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. He avoids authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his behavior is not totally random. He is not as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. * Chaotic neutral is the best alignment for representing true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. * Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him with little regard for what others expect of him. He makes his own way, but he's kind and benevolent. He believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He follows his own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. * Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. * Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. Chaotic Evil A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. He is hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he is simply out for whatever he can get, he is ruthless and brutal. If he is committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he is even worse. Thankfully, his plans are haphazard, and any groups he joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. * Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. * Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. * Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend.